Team Raider Halloween Special
by BrightDark89
Summary: After Vivian wanders off into a haunted castle, Team Raider goes to investigate. Featuring a guest appearance of Nerokage!
1. Chapter 1

Team Raider: The Haunted Castle

Featuring the voices of…

_**Johny Yong Bosch as Dark**_

_**Elara Distler as Tikal**_

_**Scott McCord as Trent**_

_**Charlie Schlatter as Devlin**_

_**Lisa Ortiz as Vivian**_

_**Lori Jee as Petunia and Giggles**_

_**Ron Perlman as The Lich**_

_**Christopher Sabat as Nerokage's ghost**_

_**Pat Carrol as the Spider Queen**_

Vivian the Shadow Siren was zipping around the lair. "YAY! IT'S HALLOWEEN!" She kissed her boyfriend Devlin and flew around some more, showering Trent in purple sparkles. Dark was in his Were-Pokemon form. He was even thinking of smiting Vivian when she flew out the door and all the way into Osohe Castle. The team, being the curious type, went there.

"Vivian?" Trent asked, "Quit hiding." Devlin walked up the foyer's stairs when the Spider Queen suddenly showed her ugly eyeless face in front of him. "AAAAAAA! IT'S ONE OF THOSE DEMON GIRLS FROM HORROR MOVIES!" The Spider Queen laughed. "That is because I am the _inspiration_for all those demon girls, foolish mortal! Now imma eatchu, for alien human hybrids will be a new deviation for my menu!" The Spider Queen chased him all around the foyer while Trent heard Giggles scream down a hall. He turned into his Were-Tiger form and ran down it.

Dark was in the dining room when he heard Tikal scream from the basement. Petunia was walking through a library when Lechku and Nechku's ghosts flew by, scaring her. Back where Trent was, he heard: "GET OUT!" Black smoke gathered in the hallway until it took the form of…


	2. Monstrous Mayhem

**Chapter 2: Nerokage's Ghost**

The smoke began to take a shape that Trent recognized. It was Terrence's evil counterpart, Nerokage. "Nerokage," Trent said, "I thought Dark and Terrence destroyed you!" "Now, is that any way to treat a friend?" asked Nerokage with much sarcasm in his voice. "This castle was once a temple used by the Tribe of Darkness. They used their magic to open up dimensional rifts in the castle. And many unspeakable horrors emerged. Some say they still live here…"

Devlin had escaped the Spider Queen. He opened a door only to enter a flooded, mazelike hallway. Suddenly, two stone rollers fell from the ceiling with giant, viscous form with a clear, hazy sheen not unlike hard candy riding them. This was a creature known as _amphibio__sapiens_, but it is better known as the Waterwraith. Devlin shot energy orbs at it, but they passed right through it. "If my magic isn't working and it's all clear and see-through, that must mean its physical form is anchored in another dimension," he said to himself. The Waterwraith suddenly jumped over a wall. Devlin became overcome with fear when he saw it, feeling panicked, and near insanity.

Petunia pushed a book back in the library when a huge space slug (From Star Wars) burst out of where a bunch of bookcases are, sending books flying everywhere. She soon found the basement door, but when she opened it, the Darkness (Fairly Oddparents) was in front of her. Petunia quickly slammed the dimensional door. "Guess that doesn't lead to the basement," she said with relief. "That thing was horrifying!" Then she saw the state of the library, and her OCD started acting up. Petunia immediately got to work at cleaning up the books.

Kurow was in the attic, looking for a way out, when he saw an exit. He opened it up only to be floating above Bald Mountain, and Chernabog was looking right at him. "Dude, not cool!" Kurow yelled before he returned to the castle.

Trent was in a hallway with many doors when he saw Devlin running from the Waterwraith. The two of them ran into one of the doors with the Waterwraith chasing after them. A chase sequence started as they ran through many doors, running into Fluttershy after going through one. (She and Flaky were trick or treating together, and they went in after Flippy flipped.) "D-don't ask," she said.

Dark and Isshaku were in the music room. "I need some fresh air," said Dark as he opened up the doors to the balcony. A large floating headless demon with two severed hands and the hands floating in front of it appeared in front of them. This was Bongo Bongo.


End file.
